I Believe
by GWOXXN Hozie
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki yang percaya dan merelakan Midoriya Izuku bersama dengan Todoroki Shouto. Walaupun dia juga merasakan sakit, karena dia juga menyukai Midoriya. Namun karena tinggi egonya, dia enggan untuk mengakuinya. TODODEKU/TODOIZU Slight! KATSUDEKU/KADEKU. BXB, is is Yaoi.DLDR!


Disclaimer : Kohei Horikoshi

This story is mine

 **BXB** , **Yaoi** , **AU** , **Maybe OOC** :v

Ini ff ngasal banget :"

Yang mau baca, Baca aja

.

.

.

"Ohayou Deku-kun" Uraraka Menyapa Midoriya dengan ramah seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou Uraraka-san" Jawab Midoriya setengah kikuk dan gugup.

"Deku-kun, Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat Pucat"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku baik-baik saja kok" Midoriya tersenyum untuk membuktikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Uraraka sekali lagi.

"Ya, Aku duluan Uraraka-san"

Uraraka memandang Sendu punggung Midoriya yang berlalu melewatinya.

'Pasti sulit' Batin Uraraka.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar rumor itu?" tanya salah seorang Gadis ke sekumpulan temannya.

"Apa?! Apa?!" Temannya menyambut dengan antusias.

"Katanya Todoroki Shouto dari kelas A sudah memiliki kekasih"

"WOOAHH!!"

"Aku juga mendengar itu"

"Menurutmu siapa gadis beruntung itu?!"

"KYAA!! Aku juga ingin berpacaran dengan Todoroki-kun"

"Kau kan pas-pasan mana mau dia denganmu, kau harus secantik dan Sesexy Yaoyorozu Momo atau Ashido Mina"

"Apakah dia berpacaran dengan salah satunya?!"

Midoriya Melangkah cepat melewati para wanita pencari gosip itu. Dia tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan mereka yang membuat kepalanya tambah pusing.

Midoriya sampai kekelasnya dan bersikap seperti biasanya, Walaupun dia terlihat tidak sehat saat ini.

"Midoriya-kun Ohayou"

"Ohayou Iida-kun" Midoriya membalas sapaan Iida dengan ramah.

"Midoriya-kun kau terlihat tidak sehat, Mau kuantarkan ke UKS?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih Iida-kun"

"Kau yakin? wajahmu benar-benar pucat"

"huum" Midoriya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan bilang saja padaku" Iida membenarkan kacamatanya dan berucap "Karena aku Ketua Kelas Disini".

"uhm, ya" Midoriya menjawab setengah Gugup.

Pembelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, kecuali Midoriya yang merasakan Kepalanya tambah pusing dan juga mual.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

'kepalaku sakit, perutku juga mual' Midoriya Menelungkupkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan kedua tangannya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Midoriya, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhm.." Midoriya mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, dan menghadap keorang yang menanyakan keadaannya tadi.

"To-todoroki-kun?" Midoriya menjawab dengan gugup dan setengah terkejut.

KRITT

suara bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar cukup nyaring untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada dikelas itu.

"Tentu saja dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, sialan"

"Ka-Kacchan" Midoriya memandang was-was keduanya, yang sudah mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakan masing-masing.

BRAKK

HUPP

"HE-HEH?! KACCHAN!!"

"DIAM DEKU BODOH!!"

"KACCHAN, TURUNKAN AKU!"

"KAU TAK INGIN PERGI KE UKS TAPI KAU SEDANG SAKIT, JADI AKU MEMAKSAMU KESANA?!" Bakugou menggendong Midoriya dengan gaya karung beras, dan membawanya pergi ke UKS. Padahal Midoriya menggeliat ingin diturunkan dari gendongan Bakugou.

"Diam atau kubunuh" Seketika Midoriya terdiam kaku digendongan Bakugou.

BRUKK

"Itai.." Midoriya sedikit mengerang sakit karena punggungnya sedikit berbenturan dengan kasur UKS yang cukup keras.

"Diam disini" Midoriya mengangguk patuh.

"Kacchan" Midoriya memandang sendu punggung Bakugou yang sedang berkeliling ruang UKS untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Ini, minumlah" Midoriya menerimanya.

"Arigatou" Bakugou menaruh segelas air putih diatas nakas sebelah kasur UKS yang sedang Midoriya duduki.

"Ka-kacchan, ke-kenapa?"

"Cih!!" Bakugou mendengus dan membuang pandangannya kesamping.

"reflek" .

"Arigatou, Kacchan" Midoriya tersenyum tulus kepada Bakugou, senyum tanpa beban pertamanya hari ini.

Bakugou duduk di kursi yang tersedia disebelah kasur tempat midoriya duduk sekarang.

"berbaringlah" Midoriya langsung berbaring setelah ucapan itu.

"Deku"

"hm"

"Apakah kau masih menjalin hubungan itu dengannya?" Midoriya menegang dalam tidurannya.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Aku melihatnya, kemaren"

 **FLASHBACK**

TIK TIK CRASSS

"Hujan" Bakugou menatap langit yang sekarang menurunkan semua tampungan airnya.

Bakugou berjalan dengan santai tak menghiraukan tetesan air yang membasahi baju, tas, dan tubuhnya.

Bakugou menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran.

"Deku"

seharusnya tidak ada lagi orang yang berada disekolah, Bakugou sengaja tertidur dipelajaran terakhir agar dia bisa pulang belakangan.

Tapi sekarang dia melihat deku yang sedang berdiri ditengah hujan deras seperti ini, di depan pagar sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar dengan payung ditangannya yang tidak dia gunakan sama sekali.

"Apa dia tambah bodoh dengan tidak menggunakan payung saat hujan seperti ini"

Bakugou berencana menghampiri Midoriya dan memarahinya, Namun dia urungkan setelah berjarak beberapa meter dari Midoriya.

Bakugou melihatnya, melihat Midoriya yang sedang menangis dibawah guyuran air hujan yang membuat tangisannya teredam dan tersamarkan.

Bakugou sangat ingin menghampiri Midoriya saat ini, namun ada suatu hal lain yang menahannya. Midoriya bukan seseorang yang dia bully dan hina lagi setiap bertemu. Midoriya sudah milik orang lain.

Bakugou berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan tak menyadari midoriya yang sudah hampir limbung dan jatuh menyentuh tanah.

BRUK

"AH.. kau memang merepotkan"

Dengan reflek sekelas dewa, Bakugou menangkap tubuh basah kuyup Midoriya dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh tanah.

"Terpaksa mengantarnya, Cih!!" dengan wajah yang tak mengenakkan, Bakugou menggendong Midoriya ketempat yang teduh terlebih dahulu, baru akan mengantarnya pulang.

Bakugou berhenti disebuah halte bus terdekat untuk melapisi tubuh basah Midoriya dengan Blazer miliknya yang masih terbungkus rapi plastik, yang otomatis tak terkena air hujan.

Bakugou melihat sekitar, apakah hujan akan turun semakin deras lagi atau akan reda. Namun pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik orang yang sedang meminum minuman hangat diujung toko sana. Dia melihat disana, orang itu sedang berdua dengan yang dia yakin teman sekelasnya,

'Siapa itu namanya? Yaorozu? Yaouza? Yaoyorozu? ya Yaoyorozu.'

'Apakah karena itu Deku menangis tadi, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ngobrol biasa, kenapa deku sampai menangis?'

Bakugou melebarkan matanya dan mencengkram erat kepalan tangannya setelah melihat hal diujung sana, Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh, tapi Bakugou bisa melihat dengan jelas dari sini.

Bakugou ingin sekali memukul orang itu sampai tewas dan membuangnya kejurang.

"Cih!! menyakitkan mata" Kedua alis Bakugou menukik dengan tajam dan tatapan matanya menjadi setajam elang.

Bakugou kembali menggendong Midoriya dan mengantarnya pulang, walaupun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya tunggu sebentar" Jawaban ramah dari dalam rumah itu.

"Sia- IZUKU!! Aaaaa KATSUKI-KUN SILAHKAN MASUK" Ibu Midoriya mempersilahkan Bakugou untuk masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Izuku, katsuki-kun?"

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan banyak terkena air hujan"

"Ah, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Katsuki-kun ingin mandi air hangat dan dibuatkan teh hangat dulu sebelum pulang" Ibu Midoriya menawarkan dengan ramah.

"Tak perlu, aku akan segera pulang"

"Benarkah? Tak ingin minum teh hangat dulu? Kau pasti juga kehujanan bukan?"

"Arigatou baa-san, aku pulang saja. Sebentar lagi akan malam"

"Baiklah, titip salam pada ibumu yah. Hati-hati di jalan"

"hm"

'Aku hanya ingin memukul wajah kurang ajar anak itu'

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Aku tau kau mungkin salah paham, tapi coba saja untuk bertanya padanya. Ini bukan berarti aku membelanya"

"Kacchan"

"Apa kau tak lelah diam terus seperti ini" Bakugou menatap tajam Midoriya.

"A-aku..."

"Apa perlu aku yang turun tangan untuk masalahmu, Hah?!"

"Ka-kacchan"

Bakugou mendengus sebal.

"Diam disini dan bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, kalau kau mencoba kabur..."

Midoriya meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Shine"

Bakugou beranjak keluar dari ruang UKS.

BRAKK

Suara pintu yang ditutup Bakugou benar-benar membuat Midoriya kaget.

Midoriya menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan menatap luar jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

BRAKK

"HIY!!" Midoriya terkejut dengan pintu yang dibuka tak berperikepintuan tersebut.

"Ini orangnya.." Bakugou melempar sesuatu atau seseorang kedekat kasur UKS yang sedang digunakan Midoriya.

"Ka-kacchan"

"Bicara dan jangan sampai keluar jika belum selesai"

Bakugou membuat wajah semasam dan segarang mungkin.

BRAKK

Midoriya yakin pasti engsel di pintu itu sudah rusak semua.

"Midoriya"

"Y-ya Todoroki-kun"

"Maaf"

"ne?" Midoriya menatap bingung Todoroki.

"Maaf karena tak memberitahumu lebih dahulu tentang itu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau pasti salah paham kan?"

"Ten-tentang?"

"Hufftt.. Aku dengan Yaoyorozu kemaren" Todoroki menghela nafas pelan.

"A-aku tidak"

"Jangan membantah, Bakugou sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Dan aku sudah mendapat dua buah pukulan manis dirahang dan pipiku"

Midoriya tersenyum kecil dalam hati.

"Aku akan cerita sekarang, agar kau tak tambah salah paham denganku, Sebenarnya yang kemaren itu hanya untuk membuat orang yang Yaoyorozu sukai sadar dan membalas perasaannya, aku hanya membantunya, Itu saja. Dan soal ciuman itu, itu semua hanya bohongan. Aku tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya, kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu kan." Todoroki maju dan memeluk midoriya posesif sambil mencium ujung kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku rela dipukul Bakugou untuk bertemu denganmu tau, Dia adalah sahabat yang baik. Walau kemaren dia juga sudah memukulku dua kali didepan Yaoyorozu saat aku pulang dari toko itu"

"Ugh.. Pasti sakit, Kau ingin aku mengobatinya" Midoriya menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Todoroki yang terlihat lebam dan membiru. Bakugou benar-benar memukulnya.

Todoroki memejamkan matanya. Dan menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Bukankah kau masih sakit, Dahimu cukup hangat"

"Aku sudah baikkan setelah Kacchan memberiku obat mual dan penurun panas"

"hmmm, apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Siapa?Kacchan?"

"Ya"

"Dia tak akan melukaiku Todoroki-kun"

"Kau memanggilnya dengan Kacchan, dan itu terdengar spesial. Kau harus memanggilku Shouto" Todoroki membuka kedua matanya dan mencium sekilas bibir Midoriya.

"Baiklah Shouto-kun" Midoriya tersenyum lembut untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

Didepan pintu ruang UKS Bakugou mendengar semua ucapan mereka sambil menatap datar semua yang ada didepannya. Sebenarnya Bakugou juga memiliki perasaan pada Midoriya, Namun dia lambat dan terlalu egois serta keras kepala untuk menerima dan mengungkapkannya. Sampai Midoriya lebih dahulu menjadi milik Orang lain. Tentu saja dia juga merasa sakit saat mendengar hal tadi dan melihat betapa manisnya Midoriya bersama Todoroki. Namun dia hanya bisa melindungi Midoriya dari belakang.

TAP TAP TAP

Bakugou pergi dari depan pintu UKS Dan menatap tajam orang orang yang ingin pergi ke UKS. Orang-orang yang lewat dan ingin pergi ke UKS pun tak jadi setelah melihat tatapan dan aura membunuh dari Bakugou.

"Jaga Deku sialan, Kalau tidak kau akan kubunuh"

"I believe you Todoroki Shouto"

.

.

.

 **END**

YEEE!!! \/

aku gak ngerti ini cerita apaan :'v

Gak jelas gini ceritanya :"

Yang udah baca..

SANKYUU BANGET YANG MAU BACA :""

RNR yah kalo bagus kukasih sequel :"


End file.
